


It's Complicated

by KaosEraser



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Deus Ex (Video Games) References, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, OT3, Past Relationship(s), Post-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosEraser/pseuds/KaosEraser
Summary: SUMMARY OF EVENTS TILL THE FIC : Jensen has struggled with relationships in the past. After the events of HR, him and Francis had a thing going on. His strange relationship with Pritchard had its issues and as Francis is Francis, it's not really a surprise that Pritchard wasm't ready to be emotionally open the way Adam wanted.As their work together panned out in their seperated ways so did their relationship. Of course Jensen still cares, but due to his conflicted feelings he decides to become more stand of , for his own good and for others. Doesn't mean though that he wont help Pritchard when he asks. Its almost like the way Pritchard and Jensen acted before and now switched.On the other hand there is Koller, he is a young man who admires Jensen and sees him as a normal human and treats him with respect since day. His chill and flirtatious attitude awakened something in Jensen that he didn't expect. The last thing he wants though, is to get involved with his own aug specialist... But sometimes you just can't help but to feel things.And so he is trapped in almost like a love triangle of what to do.Doesn't help that the Dvali make his decisions even harder for him though.
Relationships: Adam Jensen & Francis Pritchard, Adam Jensen & Vaclav Koller, Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard, Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard/ Koller Vaclav, Adam Jensen/Vaclav Koller, Adam Jensen/Vaclav Koller/Francis Pritchard, Jensard - Relationship, Jensen/Koller/Pritchard, OT3 - Relationship, Pritchard/Jensen/Koller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Life of an augmented agent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first DEUS EX fic so please be nice! i apologize if any of the story parts are a bit strangely written. I will try my best but english isnt my first language so i apologize. I will update the fic when i feel like it and here or there make adjustments if needed after i finish the story that i have in mind. i hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanna throw out there that the thing that ended Pritchards and Jensens relationship was the fact that Pritchard did not seem to be as emotionally there and available as Adam would have liked. Adam still loved him and Pritchard was conflicted. Pritchard saw his mistake later * unfortunetly too late* on after the events of HR and then left, with it taking the relationship. Adam was verz hurt so he became colder but he loved Pritchard since the day and still does. He is kind of prickly though as he is still kinda salty and hurt by Pritchard.  
> Keep the whole emotional unavalibility in mind as that will come in play more later on.

The days in Prague always seemed so gloomy. This day was no different. The clouds spread over Prague, as the sun barely slid through, shining through the blinds on Adam’s window.

Last night as he came home, he was so exhausted, the man just fell straight into bed without even showering. His night wasn’t a restful one though. Like usual, Jensen tossed and turned in his sleep before waking up and sitting up on his bed fairly quickly... The nightmares of Panchea and flashes of him in the recovering facility in Alaska kept haunting him. That was always accompanied by the usual remembrance of pain that he felt during the times when he first received his augmentations. He never wanted those... He never asked for this. But it seemed like he had no choice and at this point he already made his peace with that. What happened, happened.

Covered in sweat. Jensen stood up and made his way towards his bathroom. If nothing else, the shower would at least help him get out of his head. The warm water streamed down, running all the way from his head down his back, past his hips and down his augmented limbs. Even though Jensen got used to his augmentations a while ago, sometimes he still yearned for the sensation in his limbs. There was _some_ , but that was not even comparable to a real human hand for example. The augmentations that he had installed were all of the highest quality made by Sarif, which meant that even though he had augmentations that were meant for military purposes, it also allowed him to have some advances that usual augmentations on the market didn’t have. One of those were the poly-articulated fingertips and parts of his palm that covered the mechanic prosthetic with a sensoric pad that enabled Jensen to somewhat feel touch, when his gear wasn’t in fighting/military mode. Usually Jensen kept them off though as it made him miss his actual hands even more. Like stated before though, it was a subject that Jensen avoided brooding on, for his jobs and his own good.

Once he got out of the shower, he put some pants on and made his way to his TV. According to his house system, Pritchard left him a voice mail.... Well that was unusual. Jensen knew immediately that when he would pick up that voice message, that there would be a ‘’ I need a favor from you’’ kind of thing going on again.

His past with Pritchard was... well complicated. Yes, of course they were ex-colleague and somewhat of friends... later on... you know after Prichard got over his distaste for Jensen as a physical security measure... well like stated, it was strange but after a while they did get kind of close... in a way. At some point Adam hoped that their relationship could go beyond work and the strange colleagues with benefits thing... But Francis is Francis, and that man was never too emotionally available when it came to things like that. Adam might have seemed like that too, but he actually did crave and enjoy emotional intimacy and did want that even if he came off rather cold on the outside. The man always cared a lot for the closest people around him, sometimes even more than he would have liked to admit to himself. But honestly everyone who really knew Jensen, knew that about him. Including Sarif and Prichard.

After the Sarif Industries' bankruptcy and the Aug Incident, Pritchard found new employment as a freelance hacker under the alias of "Nucl3arSnake", while still basing himself in Detroit. Despite not believing Jensen's claims about the Illuminati, he nonetheless supplied him with news extracts that he believed could potentially link certain powerful individuals to them. But that was about it. They didn’t keep that much in contact after they stopped working for the Sarif Industries. Truth be told, Jensen kind of missed some of the bickering they went through in their time of working together.

Jensen decided that before everything he will actually grab himself some breakfast and he did. Cereal never disappointed him and that’s exactly what he did. A glass of whiskey was always a welcomed addition to that as well.

Once everything was done, he finally decided to give Prichard’s voice mail a listen but before he could have done so, a call to his Infolink interrupted his intentions.

‘’ Jensen, it’s Miller. ‘’ Ah yes, his current boss wasn’t slow on calling Jensen up to the station whenever needed. ‘’ We have found some more information on the case you were working on yesterday... I expect you to come down to TF29. Meet me at my office once you do.’’ Jensen nodded and as Miller was about to hang up the only statement Jensen gave was a solid ‘’ Yes, sir.’’

Jensen’s feet were heavy as he walked to his hallway and dressed himself in his usual attire, with his long black. Before you knew It he was already out of his apartment. ‘’ I guess Francis will have to wait a bit...’’ Jensen said to himself muttering under his breath as he referred to the voice message left by Pritchard.

Getting to TF29 was as always pretty easy. It was been weeks after the incident with Victor Marchenko but that didn’t mean that TF29 wasn’t still looking for the rest of the augmented terrorists that seemed to spread Marchenko’s will around ‘’ prove a point’’. Though for now, that seemed to be contained and, in the bases, a closed case but of course you could never just let your eyes off of things like that. As a cop Jensen had plenty of work even after finished cases. The restoration act was currently on hold but there was still a chance that people would want to let it pass.

Jensen quickly got updated on his current cases and the next instructions from Miller. It seemed that now after the Dvali ex-boss Radich Nikoladze was found dead in his office, Otar Botkoveli decided to take over and cause ruckus. The mafia in Prague wasn’t their first priority but they had to keep tabs on that as well as they previously wanted to cause trouble for TF29. Jensen was instructed to keep an eye out but not to ‘’officially’’ get involved with anything like that. Of course, that was something he was about to do. With that he also got instructions to meet with an undercover agent that could provide data about the Dubai bombing and the pro-aug terrorists that were still causing trouble and have been connected to the golden masks.

There wasn’t any hurry though as he was told to meet this man in an off corner in Prekažka disctrict in an hour or so. Funny enough that the same district in which his augmentation doctor was in. He hasn’t been to the Time Machine in a while. The last time it was after Jensen managed to save Koller from that nasty deal with the Dvali. If it wouldn’t be for him, Koller might not have been alive to this day. Of course, Jensen couldn’t have let that happen then as Koller was the only augmentation doctor near him since all the clinics really stopped accepting and treating augmented people.

At this point Koller and Jensen weren’t strangers to each other anymore. Koller knew that if it wasn’t for Jensen giving a fuck, that he wouldn’t be walking around in his dungeon today. After the incident he did hint to Jensen that he is all too thankful for his help, even if Jensen said that he didn’t do anything... That possibly the Dvali just changed their mind. Koller knew otherwise but wouldn’t pry on the details as it didn’t matter once things were settled. All he added was, that Jensen is more than welcome to come around at any time. Today, it was a good time to take Koller up on that offer. Jensen hasn’t been there in a while and even if there was nothing wrong, it would have been nice to make a routine check and to make sure that those experimental augmentations that were added to Jensen in the last 2-year span, weren't giving him any issues.

Jensen finally arrived in front of the Time Machine as planned. He tried to give Koller a call trough his Infolink but it seemed like he wasn’t picking up so he just went there directly. This wasn’t any unusual since Koller, besides doing his illegal doctor activities, had plenty of calls to take about his day job which was working at his own bookstore.

Walking into the bookstore, Jensen saw that there was only a young lady working behind the counter. ‘’ Excuse me miss, could you by chance tell me if the bookstore owner Mr. Koller was here? I ... have a reservation and I wanted to call but it seems like he isn't picking up.’’

The lady gave Jensen a faint smile, not really being surprised by his augmented large frame. Since her own boss was heavily augmented and this shop accepted augmented people it wasn’t something that bothered her. ‘’ Good day, sir. I do apologize but the owner is not here today as he called in sick this morning. You can still try to leave a Gmail, or I can help you with the reservation that you have.’’

Jensen guessed that meant that Koller was cooped up in his dungeon, so he decided to take the backdoor to meet Koller. ‘’ I understand. It’s alright, I have the email so I will leave that once I get home. Thank you for your help. I’ll come back next week.’’ And before the lady could even say more, Jensen was already out of the shop and going down to the dungeon. He took the usual route through the manhole and down tough the sewers. As the door opened and Jensen walked in, he already saw the mess of a doctor pacing around as he was on a phone call.

Jensen didn’t want to interrupt so he just walked forward to not sneak up on Koller and scare him and waited. Koller acknowledged his presence and waved his hand as he turned to the taller man while still speaking ‘’ Yes... I see... Well I can send you the information about the upgrades you requested trough your emailing system and you can write me back what exactly you would want done. After that we can discuss the date of your appointment... Yes. Alright Mr. Mayernik’’ and just like that the call was finished. Koller turned toward Jensen and greeted him with open arms as je called out to him like the usual, dragging his name out ‘’ Jensen, hello! I wasn’t aware we had an appointment scheduled today... I didn’t miss something did I?’’

Jensen stepped forward and stopped a few feet before Koller and as serious as always answered ‘’ We do not. I tried to call you up this morning trough your Infolink but you weren’t picking up so I came here personally.’’

‘’ Oh shit... sorry man, I have been having a busy day. Ever since the Dvali stopped ringing around every second day, people aren0t as afraid to call me up so I got some new customers. Do excuse me. ‘’Koller gestured with his hands and looked around while explaining as his usual self. It was obvious that he was tired and probably fueled by 3 cups of coffee but at least he looked a tad happier and relaxed knowing that he can do his job in peace now, ‘’That’s quite alright. I was wondering if you could just do a quick check up as I just came back from a mission yesterday. I wouldn’t take much of your time as well as I have to go meet up with someone near here in about 40 minutes.’’

Jensen hoped this was good enough of an explanation. Koller smiled back and eagerly responded ‘’ But of course! You are lucky I have no clients coming down for the next hour so I could take you up on that. Besides, I haven't had my hands on those sweet Sarif augs of yours, ya know I have to get back to that once in a while.’’ Now that sounded almost like flirtation. But Jensen didn’t really mind. Even if Koller was weirdly obsessed with his augmentations, he still treated him like a proper human. Jensen was just Jensen for Koller, not some kind of emotionless robot like most people thought. That was something that made Jensen feel comfortable around this doctor of his. Of course he cared about him because he was Jensen’s augmentation specialist, but after all this time and everything that happened, it would have been a lie if Jensen said he didn’t have more of a friend relationship with Koller then doc-client one.

Koller on the other side of the coin, admired Jensen and even openly complimented him about his augs, job or even looks. I mean how could he not? The man in front of him was like an augmented god among men... Yet at the same time, he was just Jensen, a man who kind of saved his life. Also, even IF Koller had something going on, he couldn’t say no to Jensen.

‘’ Alright! Take a seat in the chair and we can begin.’’ Jensen didn’t like this chair that Koller oh so loved, but it was a protocol that he had to follow and something that he just had to endure. He slid his glasses back, which revealed his light eyes that shined as the light hit them, thanks to the metal parts that made the Iris of his eye. Koller waited until Jensen sat in the chair and smiled ‘’ No worries Jensen, I won’t even need to sedate you or anything. It’s just a quick check up.’’ Koller knew that Jensen got nervous every time he had to sit down on that chair of his. Which was really funny, this tall, strong man that probably faced death more than just once, was scared of a simple doctor's checkup and his chair. Well everyone has their dislikes, right? Koller wasn’t about to pick on him cuz’ of that. Actually, he thought it was kind of cute.

Koller followed the simple steps of making sure each part of Jensen was alright, checking first the spinal implants, then the head ones. He made sure to check Jensen eyes even more as he seemed to use those augmentations quite more than the general civilian since he had added x-ray in that. Koller had to focus though as for that he had to get a bit closer to Jensen and look him directly in the eyes as he was checking for the response rate with a light. ‘’ Responsiveness... alright... light sensor sensitivity... in check... look left’’ Jensen followed the instructions and sat still as he did what he had to’’ .... right.... mmm alright. They seem to be alright. Good thing you have those visors of yours, don’t want to find any particles or scratches on those... gorgeous eyes of yours... ‘’ That last part slipped out. That was supposed to stay in his brain... oh well. Koller laughed it off and pretended that he said nothing before inspecting the rest. Everything seemed to be in check so far. The comment took Jensen aback, but he refrained from showing it as he wasn’t really used to this. If it wasn’t for his strong poker face game, he would have lost. Once Koller moved away from his eyes, he just turned his glance to the ground. He could not believe how straight forward his doctor could be sometimes...

‘’ Alright, I think things are alright, your systems seem to be working properly and the experimental augs are under control. Now I just need you to stay still for another minute that I can scan your internal augmentations. Ya know, gotta be sure!’’ And so, the doctor did the screening and as expected everything was well.’’ Seems like everything is in order. The only unusual thing is that your heart rate is a tad faster than usual, but I assume that is just your nervousness when it comes to examinations.’’ Sure, it could be that... Or it could be Jensen's conflicted feelings that he was developing for his doctor. Or possibly a heart arrythmia... who knows. Finally, Jensen could get up from that hellish chair and as soon as Koller told him that he can, his visors immediately covered his eyes again.

‘’ Thanks, Doc. I apologize for intruding unannounced. Now I should be going.’’ Jensen stated. ‘’ Ah no problem, man... Anything for my technological wunderkind. But _OF COURSE_! I have work to do as well, so I bid you farewell. I will see you next time... And don’t get yourself shot or killed man.’’ Koller said as Jensen was already on his way out to which he only returned a bit of a grunt and a nod.

As Jensen got out of the sewers, a beeping noise caught his attention and as he looked up his Infolink opened and guess who was on the other side. The one and only Pritchard. ‘’ Hello, Jensen... Am I interrupting something? ‘’ Ah yes, that greeting of his was never old. ‘’ Francis...’’

‘’I assume you got my voicemail. I called you a few days ago but you didn’t seem to pick up. I take that by now you could have listened to that.’’

‘’ Actually, I just came back from a case mission yesterday. I haven’t had the time to look at that yet. I will once I get the time.’’ Jensen responded. His tone of voice sounded rather cold but after everything that happened, he decided with himself be more stand off when it comes to Pritchard. Through this whole call Jensen was walking towards the location that he had to meet the agent at.

‘’I know you are playing detective, but I really need you to listen to that audio file I sent you. I need to talk to you about something... privately. ‘’ His voice almost sounded hesitant, which wasn’t the usual when it came to Pritchard. ‘’ What is more private then my Infolink? If you have something to say, why not say it now? I'll be meeting an agent soon so maybe you should hurry.’’ Jensen wasn’t exactly in a position to talk much right now, so he urged Pritchard to tell.

‘’ You know I don’t trust these. Look Jensen I would really appreciate it if you’d make your way to your apartment once you are done for today. You know I wouldn't ask if it wouldn’t be important. Besides... Since when are you the one telling people to hurry? You are the one who takes days to even reply to a simple voice call.’’ As Pritchard was talking Jensen saw the man, he was waiting approach and he had no choice but to cut the conversation short ‘’ Sorry Francis, work is work. I’ll look at that when I can. Jensen, out’’ And so he hung up. On the other line Pritchard sighed in frustration as he rolled his eyes ‘’ who is the emotionally unavailable now...’’ he muttered under his breath.


	2. Not as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes as planned... But that wasn't anything new for Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this at 3 AM so excuse me if there are any mistakes or character inconsistencies. I will fix that tomorrow xd.

Jensen stepped forward as the slightly smaller agent approached him. This wasn’t the usual kind of business you’d do on the streets. But alas this also wasn’t the data that was acquired in completely legal means, so they had to be discreet. None the less, info is info.

The agent’s spoke briefly, exchanging only the important words before the other handed Jensen the data USB with the insider's data. Before you know it, the conversation stopped as fast as it began, and the other agent was on their way back to their own job. Jensen tucked the USB chip in the inside pocket of his trench coat and made his way back to the Task Force. The agent that Jensen met, told him that there were some people he followed on, that could be connected or even work for the people who wore those damned golden masks.

Jensen sighed. It seemed like the day was getting colder as he could see his own breath when the sigh left his mouth. He tried not to get too distracted by thinking about Pritchard. It wasn’t like he was trying to avoid him or anything. If he had the time, he would have listened to the left message in the morning but when work calls you just got to do that first, right? It was oddly strange that Pritchard contacted him after a while again. Wasn’t he awfully dramatic the last time when they talked that it might be the last time? Honestly... 

Jensen wondered whether this was about a case or... anything else. I mean, what could be so awfully important that Pritchard would want to talk about it immediately. If it were a case though, wouldn’t he press more? His gut was telling him that this was a different thing then just a case or possibly another favor that Pritchard wanted to ask of him. It seemed like it was something related more to their personal relationship then work almost. Or maybe Jensen was just overthinking it. Though thinking about it made his stomach feel tight. Thinking back on what they almost had... it still hurt. It was quite some time from that but Adam couldn’t help but to feel bitter towards how Pritchard handled the situation and then just left to be a freelance hacker without even addressing it after, whatsoever apologizing for the poor handling of the situation. Whatever... This was a matter to be handled later when he would return to his apartment.

All the data was delivered to the task force and today was a fairly boring day actually that involved Adam staying behind his desk, doing case file papers and stuff more than going out in the field. But work is still work. At work Doctor Delara Auzenne who is the resident criminal psychologist at Task Force 29 seemed to notice Adam’s mood as well... unfortunately. She seemed to notice that he seemed to be zooning out even more than usual. As Jensen was leaving, she did approach him though, which was one of the reasons why he was later at home than usual.

‘’Good Evening, Adam. I see Finished work for today? ‘’ she spoke in a well-mannered and calm tone as she approached Adam as he was about to make his way up the elevator. ‘’ Evening, Delara... yes. I am sure it’s about time I leave.’’ It was pretty late, and he wanted to just get home and pour himself a drink as he sat on the couch.

‘’ But of course, I didn’t mean to hold you here for too long, I just wanted to make sure you are ok. I’ve noticed you seem to be very distracted today. So much so, that you didn’t even hear me when I tried to speak with you in the afternoon. Are you alright?’’ Jensen thought for a second... Did that really happen? He doesn’t seem to recall it but he would be guilty for not hearing her since he couldn’t stop thinking about the situation with Pritchard. ‘’ I’m sorry. It wasn’t intentional... I haven't had the best night previous day. It’s nothing important though.’’ He didn’t want to speak much more than that. ‘’ It’s quite alright, just wanted to make sure. You know if something is bothering you, you can always come to me. That’s kind of why I am here. ‘’ Jensen only nodded. ‘’ But if that is the case, I won’t keep you here any longer then needed, Get some rest, Adam.’’ And with that Jensen was free to leave.

It was fairly late when he arrived home, about 8PM. Jensen put his coat aside and hung it on the usual spot where most of his coats were hung. It felt good to be home, away from people. As he stepped to the couch, he picked up a glass and filled it with the whiskey that was next to it on a table that was conveniently next to the couch. Jensen poured himself a drink and sat back as he comfortably stretched over the couch, resting the hand on his leg. He knew exactly what he had to do... It was about time he listened to the damn left message by Pritchard. That feeling in his gut came back. Sighing he had no choice and asked his house system to play him the left message.

 _‘’Good evening, Jensen. I have tried to contact you through your Infolink and your TV but it must seem that you are away, I assume on a mission case. And no worries, before you hang up, I will not be asking you for a favor to a bank heist, as you call it. ‘’ There was a slight pause as Pritchard left out a small sigh. ‘’ See, I am actually going to Prague on a business trip in a few days, and while I'm at it, I'll be visiting ShadowChild. She is conveniently located close to you so I have something I'd like to propose... ‘’ The tone of his voice got more nervous, again that hesitant tone, that wasn’t something usual for Pritchard.’’ I know you would love to see I do not contact you, especially outside of work-related situations but … I... I realized how I left things off with us. I know it’s kind of too late for that but I wanted to explain some things. Personally... Therefor I wanted to say, if you don’t mind, I would like to drop by to have an ‘’ eye to eye’’ conversation with you while I am in Prague. You are free to deny my offer... But please... I’d like you to consider it. Give me a call when you hear this. Pritchard out.’’_ And that was the end of the message.

It took a bit for Jensen to take this in. Did Francis just say please, like the last time when they talked when he was asking for the favor returned. Damn... He really wondered what has gotten into him... Did the age finally catch up with Pritchard? Sipping on the glass of whiskey he thought about this. So, he was right, it was about what happened with them personally. But from all the times why now? It has been a while from that. Honestly if Jensen had to guess he would have thought that Pritchard isn't even remotely bothered by this anymore. Jensen assumed that at this point Pritchard was already in Prague so he decided to give him a call trough his Infolink.

‘’ Pritchard you there? it's me, Jensen. I have listened to the message you left and uh... sure...’’ He felt like he was about to regret his answer but he just couldn’t say no to Pritchard, no matter how cold of a façade he put on ‘’ … Tell me when you wanted to stop by. Since tomorrow it’s the weekend I should be home most of the time.’’

There was a second of science before he heard Pritchard respond ‘’ Evening Jensen, glad you finally took the time out of your day to check it... It was about time... Good thing for you, I just arrived at my hotel. I finished the work-related part of my trip and tomorrow I will be visiting ShadowChild.... Would late afternoon or evening be ok?’’ Pritchard was honestly relieved and kind of happy that Jensen agreed. Though he didn’t show it much... At the same time, now he got nervous, knowing that it is definite that he will be seeing Jensen soon, and this being a non-work-related thing, he knew it would be hard.

‘’ Sounds fine, I’ll be waiting. Well, have a nice evening and try not to piss off more people then needed. Jensen out.’’ And before Pritchard knew it Jensen hung up. Man, it almost seemed like their relationship switched the way they talked to each other compared to the times when they still worked at Sarif. Of course, Jensen was never as cruel in comments as Pritchard was back in the day, but it was noticeable how Jensen distanced himself and was colder then at the beginning. Well, at least now Pritchard had the answer he was waiting for.

Jensen knew that this was probably bad idea, and he was almost cursing himself over to agreeing to this. But he just couldn’t say no. It was kind of hard to admit to himself that he missed Pritchard. Honestly, he was still in denial about this. But the trouble of that will stay a problem of tomorrow’s Jensen. Right now, he just wanted to shower and sleep. The exhaustion flew over him faster than he realized. Finishing the drink, he stood up and walked to his bathroom and ended up going to bed soon after.

The next morning Jensen woke up, surprisingly with no nightmares. I felt like he dreamed _something,_ but he couldn’t really remember what. But that was not something he would complain about. It was one of those days that seemed to actually start of pretty well. And frankly he needed a well-rested night so he could prepare himself for what was about to come. But Jensen had to prepare himself for far more than he expected...

The day passed by quite peacefully and it seemed like nothing was going to go bad. Jensen was only anticipating the time that Pritchard was going to come around. Then all of the sudden he heard his Infolink beep. He expected it to be Pritchard, but he was surprised by the sound of Koller’s voice, though it wasn’t the usual kind of voice... On the other side of the of the line he could hear Koller breathing fast as he heard gunshots in the background. Something was very wrong. A loud thud was heard and by Jensen’s assumption it sounded like the gate that led to Koller’s lab. ‘’ Jensen! Jensen... I really need your help! The Dvali- ‘’ As he was about to go on, a loud gunshot was heard nearby and Koller let out a painful cry. ‘’ Ah! … FUCK! P- please Jensen. Otar seems to have some plans that- augh... I would not like to be a part of. I am down in the dungeon. Please... Hur-’’ a loud bang interrupted him and then a gunshot followed as the sounds of some Dvali thugs was heard rush in. The most prominent was Otar. Jensen’s eyes widened and before that even happened, he was already at his door, his coat on and him sprinting down out of the apartment. ‘’ Koller, I'll be there soon, hold on!’’ Jensen exclaimed but the Infolink signal went out, which wasn’t good. Assuming from what he heard, the Dvali were on Koller’s tail probably trying to off him... Jensen knew this day was going too well to be a thing for once.

Jensen came to the bookshop even faster than you could know, and even from afar he could see two of the Dvali gang standing in front of the Time Machine. He had no time to lose and knew he had to act quickly. Activating his cloak, he came closer to the entrance and did a multiple took down on the two thugs that were guarding the entrance, hitting one in the neck and immediately knocking him out and then turning to the other one and punching him directly in the face. He had about 0 time to make sure they were hidden and moved into the building without second though. Uncloaking himself he ran up the stairs, to go to Koller’s office where he could access the dungeon. He ducked down and moved past the giant shelves as he heard that there are more of the Dvali guys waiting for him in front of the office.

As Jensen was crouching, he overheard the conversation of the two thugs ‘’ Ha, that clank is gonna get what is coming for him. He has been going on the boss's nerves for months.’’ The heavy accent rolled off their tongues like poison and it made Jensen even more angry hearing that. ‘’ Hah yea, wonder what they will do to him, I heard they like to take their time torturing clanks like this one. I’d love to see that bitch bleed.’’ The other of the two replied. This infuriated Jensen even more and he stood up, turned the cloak back on and straight up walked to them before lodging his nano blade into one's stomach. Before the other thug could react, he pulled out the nano blade and turned around, hitting the other guy in the stomach with his elbow and proceeding to grab his throat and lift him up, then throw him over his shoulder onto the ground as he showed his face to the thug. There was pure terror in the dude’s eyes and before ethe thug could help himself to escape a long blade pierced his abdomen as Jensen used his already bloodied nano blade to stab him. Usually he tried to avoid killing people, but these really pissed him off and at this point he didn’t care. What he cared about was getting as fast as possible to Koller and making sure he makes Otar regret the decision to come after Koller even after everything that Jensen did to save Koller from the Dvali. He made his way downstairs and he knew he had to get ready for at least a couple of bastards down there. Jensen took a deep breath in and prepared himself for the worst, hoping Koller wasn’t dead already.

According to the overheard conversation, they weren’t just going to kill Koller off but torture him as well and as horrible as that was, at least it gave Jensen a bit more time to get down there.

The elevator door opened, and Jensen cloaked himself once more to take down the guys that he noticed were at the entrance of the lab. Moving forward he stayed hidden before he came to the picture of Koller being restrained to his lab chair by two thugs as Otar was standing there threatening the poor man. Jensen could see that Koller had two gunshot wounds already. One in his leg and one at the side of his abdomen. Luckily, none of those looked fatal but it wasn’t time to play. It seemed that they have been going at it for a while since the man seemed weak and Jensen could also see multiple bruises on his face and a bleeding that was streaming down his forehead from under his messy black locks. He seemed almost out of it. Jensen moved closer trying to study how to do this. If it would be by his choice he would have just go and stab Otar but he knew if he would do that the two thugs who were holding Koller could seriously hurt him.

‘’ See you thought you got away, huh? Sending that clank friend of yours, thinking he would save you from this. ‘’ Otar spoke as he was standing ‘’ That’s not good business you know? I though a deal was a deal. Though I must thank you. Killing Radich was one of the greatest moves for me to move on. He was weak, letting you get away with this shit just because that bitch was your client for his fucking augmented leg. Unfortunately, you are bad business, clank... But, not anymore, you bastard-’’ The sentence was cut off but a loud smack as Otar used his gun in hand to hit Koller over his face. It made a horribly loud sound and it made it hard for Jensen to stay reasonable. Koller spat out blood on the floor and kept his head to the side as it seemed like he was about to pass out.

Assessing the situation Jensen decided the following... He moved behind the two men that were restraining Koller and took down first the other by cutting his throat and then turned to the other, landing a hard hit to his head, knocking him over the counter behind him and making him hit his head hard, putting him unconscious. That took Otar by surprise and as he panicked, he looked around, trying to see where Jensen was but before he knew it Jensen was already behind him. Uncloaking, he grabbed Otar’s throat and pressed his forearm against the man's throat, reducing the amount of oxygen flow to him. ‘’ You should have never done this.’’ Jensen growled behind Otar as he was about to stab him. The blade ran cleanly, piercing the man's ribcage. But at that same moment there was a gunshot wound that Jensen didn’t expect. Otar fired another shot this time into a far more critical place... Koller’s head.

Fucking, clanks....’’ Otar spat out blood and collapsed on the flood before Jensen hurried over to Koller. ‘’ Shit, Koller!’’ This was really bad...

Jensen immediately made sure if Koller made a pulse... As weak as it was, it was still there. Koller was at this point unconscious but breathing. Jensen knew he had to act fast. Assessing the injuries, he seemed to be losing blood from the rest of the gunshots but the head one was most critical. It seemed that due to Jensen stabbing Otar the aim was way off center and the shit hit the side of Koller’s head, not actually piercing the back but coming out on the side on the back of his head, tearing off a side of the augmented plate that Koller had on his head.

‘’ Hold on, Koller, I got you.’’ Jensen tried to reassure Koller, but to be honest at this point he was kind of also reassuring himself. He knew he had to stop the bleedings that Koller had on the rest of the body first so he wouldn’t bleed out. He looked around and noticed a piece of large cloth near the chair. It wasn’t the cleanest but whatever it was good he had to get Koller to his home, to get him away from the danger and try to patch him up. Jensen couldn’t leave him here, where more Dvali could show up any moment.

He took the cloth and ripped it in half before tying one half around Koller’s leg while putting what was the closest thing, in this case a small round tool over the wound so it would press on it and stop the bleeding. Then he tended to the wound on Koller’s abdomen. Just the cloth wasn’t big enough so he ended up taking one of the shirts that Koller had nearby and tying it around his waist, and against putting something in between the wound and the cloth to press on the bleeding so it would stop. The last piece of the cloth was tied to his head around the forehead to help that one too.

As he was about to pick the smaller man up a beep was heard and Jensen’s Infolink went off. ‘’ Jensen, I am in front of your apartment. I’ve been ringing but you don’t seem to pick up where he-’’ Pritchard was cut off but Jensen's rough voice ‘’ Pritchard, something came up. I need you to get into my apartment and prepare some things. My entrance code is 4220. I-’’ Jensen picked Koller up and started carrying him out and going to his apartment. ‘’ What? Why? What the hell is going on, Jensen? ‘’ Pritchard was slightly concerned... Adam sounded desperate and, in a hurry…Worried.

‘’ Francis, just do it! I’ll tell you later.’’ Jensen answered as he hurried back to his apartment. ‘’ Go in and go to my room. I want you to take out the medical box and some injections that are there. I need you to prepare a few gausses, bandages and the pack of medical needles with threads. I’ll be there in a few minutes.’’ Pritchard has no choice but to oblige and did exactly so, as Jensen finally got out of the Time Machine and hurried home. At this point nothing mattered more than keeping Koller alive. He knew the stakes were thin, but he had to try.

Finally, Jensen stormed into his apartment with a bloodied man in his arms, closing the door with his foot before he put him on the couch. He didn’t even bother to take his coat off or anything.

‘’Jesus Christ Jensen, who is this? ‘’ Pritchard stood next to the couch as he looked down at Koller. He knew the man’s condition was horrible but one thing that he knew was that he had to spare his questions for later. ‘’ He is my augmentation specialist... The Dvali mafia decided they would take it out on him for me killing their boss. ‘’ Pritchard wide-eyed Jensen... Now that was one of the stupidest things Jensen had done in a while. ‘’ Oh goodie, I didn’t know you are doing even worse choices of who to get involved with then before. Was It necessary for you to-’’Pritchard almost facepalmed at the explanation of Adam’s choices. ‘’ Yes, it was. It wasn’t just about him, Radich Nikoladze was also involved with one of my own cases and was about to shoot me.’’ Jensen explained as he was undoing the tied fabric on Koller’s leg to properly take care of it. Pritchard sighed. This wasn’t how he imagined this...

But alas he helped Jensen undress Koller and make sure to patch him up properly, before stabilizing him. He wasn’t a doctor, but he knew enough to know if Koller was still alive or not. Once they finally managed to take care of the two wounds on the rest of the body, they checked his head. Koller was still out cold and Pritchard checked his head, while Jensen just finished removing the bullet and sewing the hole in the side of his abdomen shut. Good thing all those years of being a SWAT payed off... Pritchard tilted Koller’s head to look at the side/ back ‘’ I recognize this plate... It’s a cranial plate that is fairly popular on the black market... Seems like most of it is intact but it will probably need to be replaced. I think this shouldn’t be an issue as it seems the bullet didn’t do much more then scrape the side of his head, maybe a bit of the bone. Though what do I know, I am not a doctor for this shit...’’ Jensen looked up and moved closer, checking Koller’s pulse once more. It seemed to be getting more normal, and so did Koller’s breathing, which meant that he was getting stabilized.... Thank god.

In the end Jensen decided to give Sarif a call, knowing that there is no other way he could get a proper headplate or even anyone who could help them change it. Sarif of course picked up as soon as Adam called ‘’ Hey, Adam, what’s up son? ‘’ Sarif spoke before noticing Pritchard next to him.

‘’ Frank? What are you doing there? Well, I feel like this isn’t good.’’ Sarif knew that this wasn’t just a simple gathering or a ‘’visit ‘’ call to say hello.

‘’ I need you to find a cranial headplate piece... My augmentation doctor got the bad end of the stick when I got with the Dvali and they decided to take it out on him because of a mission I had to do, thinking he sent me. I would like to ask you for an additional favor too.’’ Jensen explained with his hands crosse. He could only hope that Sarif would agree to this. ‘’ Oh man... I mean I can try but I am not sure. Those are hard to come by. I can try to pull some strings... What else is it?’’

‘’ There aren’t any doctors here in Prague that could switch the headplate... I hoped you could fly here and do it.’’ Sarif stayed quiet for a moment before answering’’ Jeez, Adam you know what you are asking of me? I can’t just find a cranial augmentation and hop on a flight and be there in Prague... I have work to do and even if I tried it wouldn’t be so soon-’’

‘’ Please … He is the only one who can help me with my augmentations here. I’ll pay you back when this is all over. He is stabilized for now so it should be fine but please I ask you to do this for me.’’ Sarif sighed... That man has gotten involved again hasn’t he... It was almost blatantly obvious that he cared for Koller far more than a simple patient would for his doctor. A long sigh left Sarif’s mouth as he pressed his fingers against his temple ‘’... Alright, I'll see what I can do... I will give you a call when I have more information. Make sure he doesn’t black out or die until I get there.’’ And so, the call ended.

Jensen let out a frustrated sigh and was a tad relieved that this went better than expected... At least Koller wasn’t dead.

Pritchard cleared his throat, which made Adam look over and so the other man spoke, as he was leaning on the wall with his back, next to the window in the living room ‘’ Might want to explain this to me now, Jensen? ‘’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH YEA, I Know it's angsty, but it isnt that bad xd i hope you enjoyed ! Stay tuned for more~


	3. The tension rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Hah! And here I thought I could have a normal conversation with you for once.’’ Pritchard moved away from the window and stepped in front of Adam to look him straight in the eyes. ‘’ I may be getting old, but I’m not blind or stupid, Jensen. You clearly have some stupid ulterior motives again because otherwise you wouldn’t be calling Sarif to fly his ass from America to the damn middle of Europe, PRAGUE. You can’t keep it in your pants again? ‘’ He hissed at Adam, words spilling from his tongue like poison. 
> 
> *Things are getting Interesting*

Jensen already knew this would be a mess. It felt like a big rock just rolled into his chest, making it tight and hard to breathe. Avoiding Pritchard look he spoke ‘’ What is there to explain? You saw what happened. I was called by Dr. Koller after the Dvali attacked him so I went there and helped. This is the aftermath.’’ Jensen tried to sound calm and unphased like usual, but to Pritchard it was more then obvious that man was hiding something deeper.

‘’I know you have a savior complex but not even you would be stupid enough to single-handedly get involved with a group of Czech gang members just so you could save your augmentation doctor… Or maybe you just are stupid enough because whatever you pulled is a death wish. Besides, I don’t remember you being so obedient to just anyone who calls you and asks you for help….’

Jensen sighed in frustration as he looked up trying to come up with an excuse to explain his actions that wouldn’t require actual explanations of his emotions. ‘’ Maybe, but it wasn’t the first time I’ve delt with the Dvali and it won’t be the last one. They have been strangely involved with some of my cases anyway. The less of them for me to deal with the better in the long run. And like I stated, Koller is the only doctor here in Prague that knows how to fix me. ‘’

Pritchard glared at Adam before continuing. The fact that he could tell that Adam was hiding stuff pissed him off even more. Not to mention, he came here to have a eye-to-eye conversation about some of their past but clearly it was not going to happen anytime soon. ‘’Don’t bullshit me. As much as I know each task force should have their own augmentation specialists. You didn’t _really_ need to save this guy…. So, what is this about, Jensen? ‘’

If this would be someone else that just so happens wasn’t someone that Adam used to be involved with having a conversation about someone who Adam now has more the platonic attachments to, maybe then he would admit why. But in this case, it was very awkward and to be honest, it wasn’t a conversation that Adam wanted to have. Unfortunately, Pritchard didn’t back down.

‘’ Well, go on. I am waiting ‘’ Pritchard spurred on in annoyance. When he came here this wasn’t something, he expected nor planned. He thought that maybe, just maybe he could resolve some issues that he and Jensen had when… _They_ … were romantically involved but no, instead he had to listen to some half ass excuses while having the nudge that whatever he wanted to talk about with Jensen, was pointless at this point. Even if Adam didn’t say anything Pritchard’s gut told him it’s because of how Jensen feels toward this… kid. It was almost insulting. Not to mention it kind of hurt knowing that probably whatever he secretly hoped, wasn’t going to happen.

Jensen stepped forward to get a glass of whisky that was sitting on his table before taking a sip and looking at Koller and then back up at Pritchard. ‘’ I gave you my reasons. If you don’t believe me, that’s not my issue.’’

‘’ _Hah_! And here I thought I could have a normal conversation with you for once.’’ Pritchard moved away from the window and stepped in front of Adam to look him straight in the eyes. ‘’ I may be getting old, but I’m not blind or stupid, Jensen. You clearly have some stupid ulterior motives again because otherwise you wouldn’t be calling Sarif to fly his ass from America to the damn middle of Europe, _PRAGUE. You can’t keep it in your pants again?_ ‘’ He hissed at Adam, words spilling from his tongue like poison. 

Adam flinched as he heard those words leave Frank’s mouth. For a second his face looked very punch-able, but Jensen held back, squeezing his palm into a tight fist. He gritted his teeth for a bit before speaking "You want to talk about ulterior motives? Then let's start with you.'' An almost deep growl left Jensen's mouth as he turned tables on Pritchard.

‘’Who are you saying is making excuses and hiding things? You are the one who always seeks me out, hiding your true intentions, telling me nothing but half-truths and expect me to trust you. This time is the same. At first, I had no idea what it was about, but I have a feeling you’re doing this because of the past. And you know what? I trusted you to talk to me …then. And here you are, two years later wanting everything on your own terms once again. I'm done with that, Francis.’’

‘’ I never said this had anything to do with what happened 2 years ago.’’ Frank replied, feeling the tension between them rise as his chest tightened to the point where it was almost unbearable. He hated that feeling… He didn’t want to admit this. Not under these conditions.

‘’ You didn’t need to. I’ve known you for long enough….’’ Adam paused as his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the ground. ‘’ Where were you back then? When I asked to talk to you…. ‘’ His gaze turned back up to look at Pritchard but the angry look upon his face turned into a painful and dark expression. One that almost screamed of anger but was overflown by pain and sorrow, the look of someone who loved you deeper than anyone, but was betrayed and used… A pained look like their whole world just crumbled away.

‘’ You used me when it was convenient and then left when I thought I could rely on you the most. I am not your dog toy, Frank.’’ Adam’s voice wavered as a raspy breath left his mouth.

Pritchard went silent. His gaze turned away from Adam and the tension in his chest was replaced with the sharp pain that felt like someone just stabbed him through the heart. As much as he could add any smart remarks back to whatever Jensen just said, he knew he couldn’t. The guilt struck him down harder than any insults Adam could have thrown at him. All he could do is put painful half-smile when he shrugged as he turned his head away to look at Koller. ‘’ Well, it seems like you moved on already anyway… Hope someone- he, treats you better than I have. ‘’ A shaky sigh left Pritchard’s mouth as he was about to retreat.

‘’ For fucks sake, there is no we Pritchard.’’ Adam exclaimed in frustration. Sure he was angry with Pritchard and what he did to him but Adam let his emotions get the better of him and instead of a normal conversation it turned into this mess. He tried to calm down. ‘’ I don’t know what you are imagining but me and him aren’t anything. But what am I supposed to do when someone I know and need due to these augmentations, calls me screaming, about to be murdered. I helped people in the past and I will keep helping them, including him. He is an innocent man, and I will not just stand by and watch him get die if I can save him before its too late. ‘’ Adam tried to calm down and think rationally as this wasn’t the time where him and Pritchard would shoot each other down due to their past mistakes.

That made Pritchard lift his head a bit… Did he miscalculate? But Adam-

‘’I really don’t want to be a reason why someone I know died. I cannot let him die. He helped me before, now I want to return the favor. Look, Francis… I promise we can discuss whatever you want when this if over. Right now, I need your help so that he doesn’t die… please.’’

Pritchard clicked with his tongue and rubbed the bridge of his nose to collect himself. ‘’ I can’t believe you say all that and then turn around and do this… ‘’ As angry and hurt as he was, as much as his feet urged him to turn around and just leave, he knew he couldn’t. He was a dick, but he isn’t about to let an innocent man die. Besides… He still wanted closure with Jensen. Maybe if he misread whatever was going on between Koller and Jensen, Pritchard had a chance to fic his sins that ate at him and made him feel guilty.

‘’ Fine… But you better keep that work of yours.’’

‘’ I will.’’ Adam returned, his body slowly relaxing a bit as the tension slowly passed over.

In that next minute the silence was broken by grunts and movement that came from the couch. Both Pritchard and Jensen turned to look to see Koller, mumbling and grumbling as he was moving.

They didn’t even think or discuss anything further before both of them stepped closer. Jensen stepped in front of the couch, to Koller’s side while Frank stood nearby, at the edge of the couch looking down still a bit out of it but right now more concerned about this then anything spoken minutes before.

‘’Don’t move, don’t move.’’ Jensen urged Koller to stay still, not wanting him to move more.

As Adam kept talking though he noticed that Koller was somewhere between conscious and unconscious. He couldn’t really explain what was going on. Clearly something was up but Koller seemed to be confused and like he couldn’t even see that Jensen and Pritchard were in front of him. Not to mention, no solid words came out of his mouth. All of it sounded like gibberish. Before Adam could calm him down more, Koller seemed to calm down on his own. Unfortunately, he just went unconscious again. And it seemed like that stage of going conscious and unconscious happened several times in the span of several minutes. Though after 10 minutes, he seemed to finally go unconscious again before staying so. Adam and Pritchard were both visibly confused.

Adam checked his breathing afterwards and luckily it was alright and still present. It was a bit strange and uneven but from his experience from his work it could be due to the underlying shock. It still didn’t explain the dipping in and out of consciousness though.

‘’ That’s strange… I don’t think I’ve seen anyone act like this before when they received a shot to the head it seems almost like- ‘’

‘’ A rebooting computer.’’ Frank broke Adam off and stepped behind the couch to look at the headplate at the back of Koller’s head. ‘’ I have no clue what this does but it seems like it’s a big part of his head. For all we know it could be more then half of his brain too. My guess is that this malfunctioning due to the shoot, could be making the systems of this augmentation reboot. That might explain the shifting between in and out of consciousness.’’

‘’ I see… ‘’ Adam looked down before turning his gaze to Pritchard. Before Adam could add something, a ringing picked up on his TV and he turned around to pick up the incoming call.

_‘’ Adam, I think I found a solution.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This one is a bit short due to the work i have to do but i really wanted to update it.  
> God we love ourselves some angst though huh ?  
> Well this whole trip is gonna be quite of a rollercoaster so you better hold on.  
> I hope you enjoy !
> 
> -Kaos


End file.
